1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a light cover, more particularly, relates to a light cover capable of adjusting the amount of light emitted with a binding member.
2. The Prior Arts
Due to different demands, light covers can be used with different types of lightings, such as the chandelier at home, the lighting in the photo studio, the spotlights in the art gallery for projecting light at the art works and the light source of a projector. Light covers are commonly used in various fields for different applications. Different light reflection angles can be generated by light covers with different shapes, and different texture of light can be created by light covers with different materials. In addition, some users often put an extra mask in front of the light cover to create different effects, for example, to filter the light so as to create a softer light effect.
Normally, the users may have more than one demand when using light covers. For example, an art piece may require lighting reflected from different angles. In order to achieve such objects, various light covers are required at the same time, thereby causing inconvenience for the users in terms of space and time, and increasing the cost required for the users as well. In addition, after the user is finished using the light covers, the light cover needs to be disassembled to protect the light source from being damaged, and also to prevent the light cover from deforming as well.